thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tamora Rickson
Tamora Rickson is a tribute made by Biel1458. She cannot be used without her cute permission. Information Name: Tamora Rickson Age: 18 District: 4 Gender: female Personality: Quiet, quite angry, nice with almost nobody Weapon: Trident, tomahawk Height: 5`8 Strenghts: Swimming, running, fighting, camouflage, manipulation Weaknesses: Making friends, throwing knives Fears: Sharks Private training strategy: Throw her trident in dummies mutiple times, and finally behead each one of them to build a bomb inside them. After this, she`ll put back their heads, back off and wait the explosion starts, and as finale, she`ll throw her trident in the flying pieces of dummies. Interview strategy: Stay quiet and see what happens. Bloodbath strategy: Go to the best supplies, make a kill with a trident, preferably a female from an outlying district. Games strategy: Use camouflage to hide, but she`ll kill if confronted Backstory: Tamora was born in a poor family in District 4, and since the beggining, her life was marked by tragedies. She had 8 siblings all adopted. Her family seemed to be just another regular poor family from District 4, but that wasn't the case. Tamora's parents were obsessed for fame and glory, and always adopted small children that they though they saw potential in. Tamora was one of those childs. She was found by the Skuna family, abandoned to die in a strip of rocks near the docks. Tamora was just a baby, but had a stunning beauty by the time. She had eyes that shined like the sea and tan skin, that impressed the Skuna couple, who rescued her. At her new home, she was raised to think like a career. She practiced with weaponry daily, and spent a lot of time with one of her sisters, Insomnica. Insomnica came from The Capitol, but was abandoned in District 4 when she was 3. Tough Tamora's adoptive parents saw the small girl, laying on the sand, and decided to adopt her. She practiced with Insomnica daily, and they became really good with a trident. When Insomnica was 15, she volunteered to The Hunger Games. There, she received a score of 11, but was killed in the Cornucopia bloodbath. Tamora was shocked, and cried every day, tough her parents didn't bother about Insomnica's death. Instead, they just left home and returned hours later with a baby, that they called Andrea, the substitute of Insomnica. Tamora soon started to recover from Insomnica's death, but she was still saddened. But this wasn't the real problem in her house. Her parents reaised 8 children like careers, and in a small house with 8 "careers" there would be always someone trying to be the best, doesn't matter the cost. This happened with Tamora's 2 stronger brothers, Rick and Raze. They were always trying to bring proud to their families, but in their minds, only one of them could do this, so they fought, and Jacob done by killing Rick. Tamora never more saw Jacob. The sister closest to him told Tamora that he moved to District 2 to volunteer, but Tamora assumed that he was killed during the way to get there. Tamora's life was horrible. She had no reason to live for, and was even planning to commit suicide, untill a tidal wave happened. It destroyed the District and killed all of Tamora's family, but one boy. Tamora didn't meet that boy very well, even he being her adoptive brother, All she knew is that he was the stronger after Rick's and Raze's deaths. They started to live with each other and even date. Tamora now had a reason to live. Her life was going better. She basically forgot about her past and focused on her happy destiny with Taio. She was planning to merry him, but this plans were destroyed when she was reaped for The Hunger Games. Family: parents and unknown siblings Taio Skuna (boyfriend and district partner) Token: A lucky bracelet Victims: Jayson Huff (the water games), Reia Sunrise (the water games), Denzel Manning (the water games), Falk Avian (water games), Felix Ashford (water games) Participations Gummygugugaga`s water games (only bloodbath, and she killed one of the d7 males, and she is also the leader of the anti-careers. Soon after the bloodbath Tamora's female district partner joined her alliance, but Tamora was angry with her, so she throwed her trident at Reia's leg and shoved her of a cliff. Soon after the feast came and right after arriving the cornucopia Tamora throwed a trident at the d11 male's throath, killing him instantly) The 76th Hunger Games Panem Forever - 22nd out of 28. She was the last tribute to die at the bloodbath, being killed by Jake Locketback when she was about to kill him with her trident. Category:Females Category:District 4 Category:18 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Biel1458's tributes Category:Characters Category:Biel1458